Out of nothing at all
by AnonymousMagician19
Summary: Conner reflects on his relationship with Miss Martian. After a mission has gone wrong, will he see her in a different light? More importantly, what does the Boy of Steel think about in his room before heading to check up on her?


**Out of Nothing at All  
**

 **By: AnonymousMagician19**

 **A/n: Well, ladies and gents, I present to you my very first fanfic story. Supermartian pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters. All rights are reserved to Cartoon Network and DC.**

 **Summary: Conner reflects on his relationship with Miss Martian. After a mission has gone wrong, will he see her in a different light? More importantly, what does the Boy of Steel think about in his room before heading to check up on her?**

 _ **I know just how to whisper  
and I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it.  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
and then I know just when to dream.**_

 _He had shouted at her._

Of course, he wasn't aware of what he was doing until it was too late. The Boy of Steel thought about the conversation he had with a resident Martian earlier. It wasn't really much of a conversation if he was being honest. Most of it went by as he shouted at Megan for reading his mind to figure out why he was so distanced from the others in the team. What she didn't know was that he could sense when someone was probing his mind.

Flashback:  
 **Superboy watched as Megan sat on the couch as she stared in to the giant screen, observing Kid Flash and Robin fight each other's avatars on a violent video game that he deemed was too graphic for their young minds. Kaldur was deployed on a covert mission by Batman to Atlantis and wasn't scheduled to return until much later in the week.**

' _Funny.'_ Thought Conner. ' _If they trained as hard as they gamed then maybe we could take the bad guys out much faster; if so then perhaps he could have more time to spend with-' never mind.'_ **As he turned his attention back to what was going on he caught Megan watching him with a curious look on her face. He knew that she too was still figuring out what it was like to live on Earth but he couldn't help notice that unlike him, she didn't fight with her teammates as much as he did.** _ **Especially Wally**_ **. It wasn't his fault though. The speedster had a knack for getting on his bad side. It didn't help when he was constantly flirting with Megan. It's not like Superboy cared though. He had more important thing to worry about. Like missions.**

 **This time he was snapped out he was snapped out of his reverie by a continuous pounding on his head** _. "Argh!"_ **He groaned. He fell of the stool he was sitting in.** _"Conner! I'm sorry!_ **He heard Miss Martian gasp as she got up to help him.** _"You again!"_ **He yelled.** _"Superboy, please."_ **She pleaded to no avail. The clone was infuriated** _ **.**_ _"What did I tell you about going in my head? It would be better if you went on your way and minded your own business for once. Sometimes I wonder why you even try to make friends. Megan, you should've just stayed on Mars."_ **And with that being said, Superboy picked himself up and nearly toppled her over, without caring if she was okay or not, he walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room.**

 **As he neared his door he heard Batman on the speaker.** _"Team, a warehouse near the East side of Happy Harbor was discovered to be in use again after years of being vacant. Several crates have been going in and out of it since then. It has been reported that the activity has been going on for over a month at various times in which cameras have been set offline, each for five minutes. Investigate covertly and find out what's going on. Good luck."_ **Conner groaned and dashed out again.**

 **Hours later he found himself carrying the Martian back to her room. She her injuries had been tended to by Red Tornado but the burns were still severe and would take time to heal.** _"Damn it, Megan."_ **He cursed. If she had been more focused then she would've seen the warehouse crumbling as the fire raged on and eventually the ceiling collapsing on her. Then again, she did look like she had been crying when they were on the Bio ship and he also remembered her lack of tolerance for heat and for that matter, fire. He laid her down carefully as if not to hurt her and left her room without looking back. Conner couldn't bear to look at the Martian in such a weak state. She seemed so fragile with her eyes closed and body unmoving. He hoped the bad guys would pay for trying to smuggle explosives in to the Harbor. If not, then he would make them pay. For Megan.**

End of Flashback.

Superboy found himself seated on the edge of his bed. Brow furrowed in concern for Megan. She had been trying to help everyone that she had forgotten all about herself. "Typical Megan." He grumbled. Conner couldn't help but to worry about her though. She was his teammate after all. And deep down inside, he knew he also felt an attraction to her. It had only been two weeks since the founding of the team. Two weeks since he was rescued from Cadmus. Approximately 12 hours and 45 minutes since she said she liked his T-shirt. He smiled at the memory. The more he thought of her, the more he began to realize that she did matter to him. At that very moment, he could've cared less if Superman showed at his doorstep ready to train him. Conner needed to make things right with Megan. She had given him a name, and so he would give her his honesty. With his mind set, he walked out of his room. Ready to make amends with Megan, his friend.

 _ **And I know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose  
And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you  
But I know I've gotta give it a try**_

As Superboy reached her door, he came to a stop. What if she didn't want to talk to him? Did she hate him? After all the things he said to her, he wouldn't blame her if she did. No, he had to make things right. And with that, he mustered up the courage and typed in the code for her door. ' _Hmm, strange.'_ Same numbers as the date he was discovered in his pod. _'7413.'_

As he walked in he noticed Megan was already up, her arms hugging her knees and a frown decorating her delicate features. "You should be resting." Was the first string of words that managed to stumble out of his mouth. "Come to yell at me again?" She said, not looking at him. "No." He stated plainly. He slowly made his way to her bed and searched for any sign of approval for him to sit. She turned to him and gave a slight nod. He sat down beside her. "Megan, I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard to express what I'm feeling and it usually comes out in anger or frustration. Please forgive me. He pleaded; hints of sorrow could be heard in his voice. "Superboy, you know I can't stay mad at you but that doesn't change the fact that what you said to me hurt. _A lot."_ At that moment he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He had hurt her. He could tell that what he said to her did more damage than the fire. Not knowing what else to do he suddenly pulled her by her waist and kissed her tenderly on her pouted lips. She gave a small squeak before she kissed him back. Conner pulled back reluctantly so that he could continue to talk. "M'gann, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. You're all I have. All I need." Tears formed in his eyes, he couldn't help it. He hated feeling this vulnerable but had no control over his emotions. "Oh Conner, I'll never leave you." Her voice was full of conviction. He traced circles on her cheek before pulling her down to rest her head on his chest. They lay down on her queen sized bed just talking about their new life, their friends and the newfound affection for each other. After a while of silence he spoke. "How do you make me feel this way?" As if to answer, he felt her squeeze herself deeper in to his chest, her head placed in the crook of his neck. She was asleep. Conner smiled for what felt like the first time since he had met her. He didn't know how she did it but it was Megan after all; always full of surprises. What he did know was the she is special to him and he knew now that he is special to her and frankly, that's all the clone needed. Someone who understood him. Drowsily, he closed his eyes. A small smile decorating both their faces as they slumbered.

 _ **And I'll never let you fall  
and I don't know how you do it  
making love out of nothing at all. **_

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. Again, I can't stress enough how important your feedback is to me. Let me know if they were out of character, plot needed more work or something, y'know. Thanks for reading. Please review :D Until next time.  
P.S: The song used in this story is called: Making love out of nothing at all by Air supply.


End file.
